This invention relates to a dietary supplement suitable for restoring the body chemistry to deal with various disorders such as arthritis, and to a method of treating such disorders.
Arthritis is a very common disease for which orthodox medical treatment is generally ineffective. It is an object of the present invention to provide a means whereby arthritis may be effectively treated.